


Buster Hardings: Happy Valentine's Day

by missey3455



Category: Novel - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missey3455/pseuds/missey3455
Summary: Everything is about to happen to Buster: Lena would be moving to Dover before Valentine's Day, trying out a sport, and is about to meet his new twin siblings.





	1. Chapter 1

Buster was at Centre Park Rink on a Tuesday after school ended for the day getting ready to do skating lessons. He has lessons every Tuesdays and Fridays. He has been doing it since he was five. He has been competing in skating events and would finish third place ever since he started skating. He doesn't care what place he finishes since he knows third place is better than nothing. He's not alone though. He would be doing it with four other kids. They haven't announced the event that would be coming soon.

Febraury is his favorite month because Valentine's Day is in 14 days. That's when he would meet his newborn twin siblings. He can't wait for that day to arrive. Also, his friend, Lena, would be moving to Dover a few days before the holiday or earlier because her dad would be starting his job a few days after that holiday. One thing he can't do is eating chocolates- especially candy because he's diabetic. But he doesn't care since he would still enjoy that.

The Cubs- the team from Brookline Elementary School recently won a championship for basketball, for the first time in three years, almost a week ago. Buster attends there with his adopted siblings; Leo, Leah, and Lee Young; who are triplets, for third grade. Buster's teacher is Mrs. Pierce while the triplets have Mrs. Long, who returned from maternal leave today. During that time, they had a sub named Mr. Young.

Buster plans to try-out for hockey for the first time. It will take place the day after tomorrow at Centre Park Rink. The team is Lightening. If he enjoys it, he'll continue to do it every year. He heard that Dover Jr. High School and Dover High School does hockey, too. He might do that as well. He also learned Coach Franklin does hockey for grade school. Buster has been doing sports ever since he moved to Dover, Delaware. It keeps him busy.

After the lesson, his skating coach, Mr. Lopes waited for the others to leave the rink to tell Buster that he skated better than the other skaters. He added that he didn't want to tell Buster that in front of the others and he could understand why. It made him feel great, but he's worried the others would be jealous if they learned what the coach said to him.

When he joined the other skaters, Janine Andrews said, "What did the coach said to you when he wanted to talk to you alone about it?"

"You skate good, too," replied Buster.

He knew that was the smart thing to do because if he told the truth, it could upset them. He learns telling a white lie is okay to do. That evening, he was doing homework when his mother, T.J. announced that dinner was ready. That was when he went down to have supper.

"How did the skating lesson go today?" asked T.J.

"Good," said Buster. "I did something smart today: Mr. Lopes told me I skated better than the others today, but he waited until after the lessons instead of mentioning that in front of the kids and I could understand. When they asked me what the coach said to me, all I told them was that they skated, too because I didn't want to upset them."

"That was the smart thing to do," commented T.J.

"Instead of telling them the truth?" asked Lee.

"If you think you want me to hurt the kids' feelings, think again. Besides, it's okay to tell a white lie to avoid that," Buster pointed out.

"Buster's got a very good point, Lee. I agree with him," said Leah.

"So do I," said Leo.

"Think of it this way, Lee: if you were in my shoes, what would you do?" asked Buster. "Would you want hurt people's feelings or tell a white lie? Learn that from me."

After dinner has ended, Buster helped clean the kitchen and went to continue to his homework. He only had Math and Language. He finished it almost 20 minutes later. The kids go to bed at 9:30 pm on school nights. If Buster gets tired, he'd go to bed before that. He eats a snack before bedtime so that his blood sugar won't go high or low overnight. He has been doing that recently and it's been working ever since.

The next day, at school, the principal had the intercom and said, "There's going to be a class trip for Winter Vacation. We are going to New Hampshire. Any graders, including kindergarteners, can sign up if they're interested. The sign-ups will be available this week and would end a week from Friday. It's $35 per student. We'll be leaving Febraury 15th at 8:30 am and will return on Febraury 24th. Thank you and have a nice day."

Buster thought that would be fun to do. At lunch, he and his friends were talking about that.

"That trip sounds very cool," said Buster.

"Yeah, we do it every year. It's always in Lisbon. We stay at Fireside Inn," said Haylee.

"I'll check with my parents, but I'm sure they'd be okay with me going," said Buster.

"In Lisbon, we do everything. We're also allowed to have free time and go on our own until it's time to eat and we would meet them wherever they were going. However, the only time we have chaperones with us is when we want to go in the pool. They're encouraged to supervise us at all times," explained Manny.

"Good idea," said Buster.

Manny is the second oldest of the six Hollowware kids. He has three brothers, Alex, Jr, Danny & Lenny, who are twins and are in Buster's class, and two younger sisters, Anna and Alexis.

"Luckily for me, there is no hockey practice during the Winter Vacation when it begins next week. It would resume when we come back from vacation," said Buster. "In fact, I can't wait to try-out for hockey tomorrow."

"Good thing you'd be all set," said Lenny.

"It would be a fun thing for me to do," said Buster.

"I bet you're going to love it," said Danny.

"Me, too. I'm thinking to try-out to be a goalie," said Buster. "It would be something different for me."

"If you want to do that, go for it," said Manny.

"From what I hear, Coach Franklin does hockey for grade school students," said Buster.

"That would be cool," said Manny.

"I know," said Buster.

After school, he decided to go skating to be ready for the try-outs tomorrow and the lessons on Friday. He and Haylee went there together and did it for about an hour or so.

"I plan to do this every other day after school before the lessons. The number one reason I decided to come here is to help me to get ready to do the try-outs tomorrow," said Buster.

"That's a good way to be prepared," said Haylee.

"Mama told me the same thing and doesn't mind," said Buster.

At home, he had his mind on homework, not on hockey. It helps him focus better. He had spelling. He finished it before his dad, Justin, came home with Chinese from Dover Garden. Buster loves Chinese and he's glad his diabetes didn't stop him from having that. When the family was at the table, the kids told their parents about the trip before they asked them if they could go and they all have permission.

"I'll write two separate checks and you can give them to your teachers tomorrow morning," said T.J.

"Okay, thanks, Mama," said Buster while the others said it at the same time.

The next day, the kids gave the checks to their teachers the first thing they went to their classrooms. Although Buster felt positive about the try-outs today, he decided to focus on school work first, too. The class was playing bingo on math. They do that to get them ready for a math test tomorrow.

At lunch, Haylee said, "Are you excited about the try-outs today?"

"Yes, but my mind it on school at this moment to keep my grades up," answered Buster.

"I don't blame you for that," said Alex, Jr.

"Is it okay if we can watch you try-out?" asked Danny.

"Sure. I'd let you attend my games, too," said Buster.

"What's the age limit for hockey?" asked Lenny.

"Well, it gets divided into different schools. For example, for grade school students, it would be from 2nd to 6th grade. I'll probably go back each year including Jr. High and High School. Therefore, it can be from 8 years of age through high school," explained Buster.

"Nice idea," said Manny.

"I know," agreed Buster.

"Are you still planning to try-out to be a goalie?" asked Haylee.

"Yes," replied Buster.

After school, they all went to Centre Park Rink. Buster to his coach's wife, Terry Lynn, and said, "My friends wanted to come along to see me try-out."

"That's fine. They can sit on the bleachers," said Terry Lynn.

"Is there any age limit to be a goalie?" asked Buster.

"No. Any age is allowed for that," said Terry Lynn.

"Alright. Thanks. That's all I needed to know," said Buster.

"No problem. Good luck," said Terry Lynn.

The group went in. Buster got his skates on and went on the ice to get ready to try-out.

"Anyone who wants to try-out to be a goalie, you are welcome to do. I can select three of you," said Coach Franklin.

First, the skaters did shoot the puck with a hockey stick into a net. Buster was very good at it. They took turns to do that while trying out to be a goalie. Buster was great when he saved the puck from a skater. His friends cheered him on.

"Great save, Buster," said the coach.

He did a lot of saves. He also had permission to show the others to do the same. The try-outs lasted for two hours.

"The list should be posted tomorrow," announced Coach Franklin.

When they left the rink, Haylee said, "You were fantastic during the try-outs."

"Thanks. The goalie wasn't hard to do at all. I get to show the struggling skaters how to block the other skaters from scoring," said Buster.

"We saw that. That was very nice of the coach," said Manny.

"I know," agreed Buster. "I'll check the list tomorrow when I get to the rink while I'm at my lessons."

"Good idea," said Lenny.

"Let's go to the diner for an early dinner," said Alex, Jr.

"Okay. I'll call my mama first," said Buster.

That's what he did and it was all set. They liked eating at Dover Diner. Buster ordered a hamburger, a bag of chips, and apple juice. He's a meat eater and he can eat any kind of meat since it's good for diabetics. After they ate, they had ice cream for a dessert. Buster's lactose intolerance, but takes a lactid pill every morning before school to enjoy milk products. He can have ice cream, but it had to be sugar-free. They only have sugar-free vanilla and black raspberry. After that, they paid and went home, Buster got homework for Science.

He was also studying for a math test when T.J. came by and said, "How did it go at the hockey try-outs?  
"I had fun. The list should be up tomorrow, so I'll check it when I go there for the skating lessons," said Buster while he told her about everything else.

"It's good that the coach lets you show the others how to save a puck," said his mother.

"I know. I can't wait to see if I'll be on the team," said Buster.

"I bet," agreed T.J.

After they talked, Buster continued to study for the mat test. He did it until he went to bed at 9:30 pm. The next day, the class did the math test. Buster loves every subject. He gets all As and Bs. When the class got the test back, he had an A+. He gets 100% every now and then. He plans to go to college, but unsure where yet. He has a crush on his friend, Lena, from Trenton, and might plan to marry her if they're still together through college when he's ready to date her. She doesn't even know he likes her more than a friend.

At lunch, Buster said, "I'm anxious to see if I made the team today when I get to the rink."

"Maybe we can celebrate no matter what happens," said Haylee.

"I like that idea," said Buster.

"Did the Pearsons try-out, too?" asked Haylee.

"No, thankfully," responded Buster.

"They're going to New Hampshire this year. They haven't gone because they go family trips during Winter Vacation. Thank god I didn't have to deal with them since they changed. Their parents don't like the way they treat me now," said Haylee.

"I believe that," said Buster.


	2. Chapter 2

After school ended for the weekend, Buster and Haylee went over to Centre Park Rink. When they got there, they spotted the list right away and when they checked it, Buster got excited about something: He made the team and got picked to be one of the three goalies. The other goalies are Hector Lunes and Peter Walters. The list added the goalies will alternate during practices and game days by ABC order and he would be first since his last name is before L and W. He didn't seem to mind. The practice starts Monday. It will be three days a week: Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Since he has skating lessons on Fridays, he spoke to Mr. Lopes to see if he can switch that to Thursdays.

"Okay, I have no problem with that. Thanks for letting me know ahead of time," said Mr. Lopes.

Then, Buster did the lessons. He decided this would be a great way for him to practice before Monday. Hockey season is from February to May, a month before school ends for the summer. Then, he wants to play baseball for the summer league. Haylee has been doing that since she was six. She told him it begins in June and ends in August just before soccer starts. He remembers soccer starts before school begins.

After the lessons had ended, while walking home, Haylee said, "By the way, if you plan to celebrate tomorrow, would you mind waiting for me? I have to baby-sit for James and Theresa first. My parents have a meeting until five, so I can't leave until they come home."

"That's fine. I'll let the others know later on," said Buster.

"Also, my mom said you can come over. Do you want to help me out with my siblings?" asked Haylee.

"Sure," said Buster. "I'm sure Mama wouldn't mind."

Haylee has been watching her siblings since she was old enough to baby-sit. She was ten when she started that. She's a wonderful sitter and gets paid to do so. They gave Haylee a try while they were out for dinner and a movie and she did great. They started out with $12 to $14 per hour. Then, it went up to $14 to $16 when she turned 11. They recently raised it to $16 to $18 per hour.

She would watch them after school and if she's unavailable, her parents let her have a day off and let the younger ones to be at their friends' houses until either Haylee comes home or their folks get out of work. They work five days a week.

When Buster got home, he went to his mom and said, "Guess what? I made the team and I get to be the goalie."

"Good for you, honey," said T.J.

"I'm not the only one. There are two others, Hector Lunes and Pete Walters. We'll be taking turns. It would be in ABC order. I'm going to be first when the practice begins Monday since I'm before L and W. We're getting the schedules on Monday. I don't mind," said Buster. "Also, when I'm not the goalie, I'll be on the ice with the other players. Hector and Pete would do the same thing."

"That's a good idea to do to be fair," said T.J.

"I agree, Mama," said Buster.

Then, he told her that Haylee asked him to help watching her siblings tomorrow.

"She wants us to wait for her first. I'm going to mention this to the others," said Buster.

"Okay," said T.J.

Buster's dog, Goldilocks, was on his lap. His parents got the dog for his ninth birthday, which is Veteran's Day, November 11th. She sleeps with him every night. When his parents first got it, they made the fence to keep her in the backyard to keep her safe. Buster stays with her anyway when she goes outside, he didn't want her to take off if he's not out there. They keep her in the cage when nobody's home to avoid damages and she would be happy to get out when they get back home.

Later, Buster did homework. He's able to manage to do so in between hockey and skating lessons by doing it either before or after dinner. He wants to do it that way to get good grades. Then, he went over next door and told them the exciting news.

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Danny.

"It's good to be one of the three goalies," added Lenny.

"Coach Franklin must be really impressed about the hockey skills besides the goalie," said Manny.

"I guess so," said Buster. "I feel proud of that."

"By the way, we have news, too. Our parents plan to take in foster kids. They're going to take courses soon," said Alex, Jr.

"Good thing you have a guestroom where I stayed," said Buster.

"I know. That's the only room that we have anyway since most of us share the same room," said Lenny.

"We should go celebrate tomorrow," said Alexis.

"Okay, but the only thing is that Haylee can't join us until after five because she has to baby-sit for her siblings. She was with me at the time and she was so glad for me. She asked me if we can wait for her first," said Buster.

"That's fine," said Anna. "We don't mind waiting."

"Plus, she invited me to her house. Her folks already know about it and said I can help her out. Mama already gave me permission to do so," said Buster.

"Alright," said Manny.

The next day, Buster went over to Haylee's. They had a fun time watching the kids. They watched a movie while having a picnic in the living room and played outdoors for an hour or so.

"Maybe we can do this more often on a weekend when you have no hockey games or practice," said Haylee.

"Sure, but I think we should check with your parents first," replied Buster.

"That's true. I'm sure they'll be fine with that. We can talk to them when they get home," said Haylee.

"Sounds good to me," said Buster.

When Haylee's parents returned, they chatted about it and they didn't mind about it.

"When she told me, I figured I rather check with you to make sure if it was okay. I can do it on a weekend when I'm not doing any hockey. I start practicing Monday," said Buster.

"No problem. My husband and I barely go out on weekends alone because we make it as family time," said Mrs. Hill. "But if we want to do so, I'll let Haylee know and she can tell you."

"That's a good idea," said Buster.

Mrs. Hill paid them. They decided to pay Buster $8 per hour as a start, so they started with $40. Then, he and Haylee left to go meet the others at the mall.

"It's so cool that your parents paid me to help you," said Buster while they were walking.

"I know. $40 is a very good start. I bet they'll upgrade it like they do for me," said Haylee.

"Me, too," agreed Buster.

"That would help you prepare to watch your own siblings when they get older," said Haylee.

"I know, but I'd have to do so when I'm not booked with sports though. I'm sure Mama won't mind at all," said Buster. "Oh. Let me give you heads up: when Lena moves here, she might want to spend more time alone with me every now and then since we barely see each other unless I visit my grandparents or when she visits me here."

"I don't mind. If she wanted to join us anytime with us, it's fine with me, too," said Haylee.

At the mall, the group saw a movie, had dinner at the food court, and went to a few stores. When Buster got home, he said, "I got paid for helping Haylee out."

"That's good," said T.J.

"It was about $8 per hour, so I got $40 for the start. Haylee had an idea: we can do it together on weekend more often, but I replied by telling her that we should tell it to her parents to make sure if it was okay with them. When we mentioned that, they liked that idea. I told them I can only do it on a weekend if I have no hockey. I start practicing Monday. Her parents had no issues about it," explained Buster. "Besides, Haylee's parents hardly go out alone on weekends because they do it as a family."

"I'm glad her parents are letting you help her out. They must have noticed you're being responsible," said T.J.

"Haylee told me it would help me to get ready to watch the twins when they get older when I'm not busy with sports," said Buster.

"That's true," said her mother.

When the babies arrived, they'll stay with their parents in their bedrooms until they're old enough to have their own space.

"I'm thinking about something: I can give up my room and move in with the triplets because the twins like to share the same room most of the time. The triplets have two bunk beds and the twins would be too small to be on the top bunk when they get bigger. There is no way you can have three beds in my room," said Buster. "And, it would be tougher for us to figure it out how to share a closet or drawers."

"You got a few good points. We can do that when time comes. Kids have their own room when they're around a year old. We can work it out before then," said T.J.

"Okay," said Buster.

In the middle of the night, Buster's blood sugar was high, but he felt better after he had orange juice.

The next day, Justin and T.J. had a talk while Buster was with Haylee. The triplets were at their new friend's house.

"I think we should look into a bigger house because it's not big enough for the twins to have their own room when it's time," said Justin. "I might it a better idea to do so."

"I don't think so. Buster won't want to do that," said T.J. "Especially since we just moved here almost a year ago."

"We'll be in Dover and the kids will still Brookline L. Elementary School," said Justin.

"There is one thing Buster plans on doing: he plans to let the twins have his room and move in with the triplets when the time comes," said T.J. "I'm sure he would rather do that."

"We'll see. I'm just starting to think about that. We'll make that final decision soon before we say anything to the kids," said Justin. "We can wait until the twins are old enough to have their own space."

In the meantime, Buster said, "When the twins arrive, they'll be with my parents in their room. I have a plan when they're old enough to have their own room: since the guestroom belongs to the triplets now, I plan to move in with them. They have two sets of bunk beds. Therefore, I'll let the twins have my room since most twins like to share a room. I told Mama that and she agreed. We live in a three-bedroom house."

"That's a good idea. I live in a three-bedroom house, too. Theresa and I share one room and James has his own room," said Haylee.

"The triplets would have to deal with the changes that would be the best thing for you and your soon-to-be twin siblings. At least you're already friends even though they're adopted by your folks," said Lenny.

"Yeah, but I plan to wait for now until then," said Buster.

"Good move. Especially if they didn't like the idea of that. It's better than creating issues that may put you in the hospital from either stress or your high blood sugar," said Haylee.

"I agree with you. That's the reason I would wait," said Buster.

He realized he's glad about that.

"I can't wait for the first day of hockey practice tomorrow," said Buster.

"How long is the practice?" asked Manny.

"From 3:00 to 5:00 pm on each practice," replied Buster.

"Not bad," said Haylee.

"I bet you'd be great," said Lenny.

"Me, too," said Buster.

Later, at home, T.J. was in bed.

"Is Mama okay?" asked Buster.

"She's fine, she's just not feeling well right now," said Justin. "Anyway, I have to tell you kids something. As you all know, when the twins arrive, they'll be with me and your mom until it's time for them to have their own space. But the only problem is that there's not enough room for the twins to have a room, so we may have to look a bigger house."

"Why? We just moved in this one," said Buster.

"We're not exactly sure just yet," said Justin.

"That would be a nice idea to do," said Leah.

"No, I don't like that idea at all. But when did you mentioned this to Mama?" asked Buster.

"Earlier while you were with friends," said Justin.

"So, you didn't include us with that decision?" asked Buster, who was getting upset.

"I don't mind," said Lee.

"But I thought we're done moving, Dad. Don't you remember that promise?" asked Buster.

"We're not moving far away. We'll still living in Dover and you kids would continue attending Brookline L. Elementary School. We're thinking about it," said Justin.

"I want to remain in this new house. I'm sick and tired of moving every single time. My neighbors and I enjoy walking to school together. They would miss that. I don't care if we'd still live in Dover or not, I don't want to move anymore. Ever," said Buster as he walks out of the living room to his bedroom and slammed the door.

In his room, he was sitting on his bed petting Goldilocks. He prays his father would change his mind and stay in that house. He didn't want to mention the reason to his father in front of the triplets in case he creates problems. He's not sure if T.J. mentioned that to Justin.

Buster called Haylee to tell her about everything and added, "I just don't want to move no more. It doesn't matter if it would be near our school, I didn't like the idea of it. Dad didn't include me when he told this to Mama."

"I believe it," said Haylee.

The next day, Buster didn't say a word about the choice to anyone. Haylee understood he didn't want to do so. The triplets told him it would be the best thing to wait until the final decision is made. Buster agreed. He also wanted to focus on hockey, school, and skating lessons for now, not the move.

After school, he went to Centre Park Rink for the hockey practice. He was glad he was able to concentrate because he kept doing saves. He nearly missed one, but he saved it in time. He felt great about that. They had two breaks, so Buster decided to do homework in between those breaks. All he had was Math and Language. After the practice has ended for the day, Buster still feels amazing about a tons of saves. Everyone, including the coach, was impressed.

"I bet he'd help us win on the days he's the goalie," said Luke Pikes.

"Uh, I am positive that Hector and Pete would do good, too," Buster pointed out.

"I totally agree with you. That's why we would practice to help me and Hector to be terrific goalies. We'd do our best," said Pete.

"Yeah, if the coach has to select one goalie like Buster, that's different," added Hector.

"So, keep in that mind," said Pete.

"Plus, I know we'd have fun no matter what happens," said Buster.

"It's fun to do it as teamwork," said another hockey player, Gregory Anderson.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, the phone rang as Buster answered and said, "Hello."

"Hi, Buster," said Lena.

"Oh, hey, Lena. What's new?" asked Buster.

"I found out Dad wants to leave tomorrow so he can get settled in a week before he begins his new job," said Lena. "I already cleared my locker and returned all of my textbooks when he mentioned it before I went to school."

"Sweet," said Buster.

"I know," agreed Lena.

"I'm glad we'd be seeing each other every single day, especially in school. I can't wait for that," said Buster.

"Same here with me," said Lena. "I'll be starting at your school the day after tomorrow morning."

"Also, I recently started hockey," said Buster.

"Really?" asked Lena.

"Yes. I tried out and made it onto the team. The best part is that I got selected to be a goalie," said Buster.

"That's very cool," said Lena.

"Yeah, the first day of practice was today," said Buster. "It's going to be every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. On top of that, I'm doing skating lessons twice a week: Tuesdays and Thursdays. I did Fridays before I started hockey, so now I was able to switch to Thursdays without any issue."

"That's good," said Lena.

"I know," agreed Buster.

"You'd be a very busy week," said Lena.

"Yeah, I don't mind," said Buster. "It keeps me busy."

She remembers about the events for the past two years. After they talked, it was time for dinner.

"Lena was telling me she's moving here tomorrow so that her dad can rest for a week before he starts his new job," said Buster.

"That's good to know," said T.J.

"I know. I can't wait to see her daily, including school," said Buster.

"I bet," agreed Justin.

"Yeah," said Buster. "She couldn't wait either."

"I believe it," said Leah.

"I already did homework during practice during both breaks," said Buster.

"That's a good idea to pass the time away," said Justin.

"I agree. It's good to manage all of my homework between my busy schedules: hockey and skating lessons to keep my grades up. The lessons don't have any breaks, but that's okay. At least I still can do it here, so I'm not worried about that. Thankfully, I don't get too much homework," said Buster.

After supper, Buster had spare time before he went to bed. The next day, it was snowing.

"The schools are open," said T.J.

"Okay," said Buster, who was dressed.

"Samantha offered to bring you kids to school today," said his mother.

"Fine by me," said Buster with a grin.

He was having breakfast. Then, he finished getting ready for school and packed his skates before he went next door with the triplets. At school, Buster saw Lena's dad in the office signing her for school tomorrow morning.

"Hi, Buster," said Mr. Brock.

"Hi, did you just moved here?" asked Buster.

"Yes, we did first thing this morning," said Mr. Brock.

"Did you knew him?" asked the principal.

"Yes, he's friends with Lena," said Mr. Brock.

"Oh, good, she's going to be in your class tomorrow," said the principal.

"Awesome," said Buster.

"Would you like to bring her to the classroom?" asked the principal.

"Sure," said Buster. "I can show her around, too. She knows some of my friends here as well. She met Danny and Lenny. I think she'd like it here."

"I think so," said the principal. "All you have to do is come into my office first thing tomorrow."

"Okay, great," said Buster. "I'll see you then."

Buster left the office and told Mrs. Pierce.

"Okay, no problem," said the teacher.

"So, Mr. Tiles wants me to be in his office in the morning when I come to school," said Buster.

At lunch, Buster went to Haylee.

"Lena's starting here tomorrow morning. Her dad signed her up. They just moved here this morning," said Buster. "She's going to be in my class."

"That's cool," said Haylee.

"Yeah. Mr. Tiles said I can bring her to my class, so he asked me to get to his office first thing in the morning," continued Buster.

After school, Buster and Haylee went to Centre Park Rink for his lessons. He did fine. When the lessons ended, T.J. was there to pick them up.

"Hi, Haylee, do you need a ride home?" asked T.J.

"Sure. Let me call my mom to tell her," said Haylee.

She did and added, "Mom said it was fine to bring me home."

"Okay," said T.J.

"Guess what? I saw Mr. Brock today. He just moved here today. He was signing Lena up for tomorrow morning," said Buster.

"Wow," said his mother.

"I know. She's going to be in my class. I get to bring her there when I get to school first thing tomorrow," continued Buster. "I can't wait for that."

"After we brought Haylee home, we're going out for dinner," said T.J.

"Okay," said Buster.

After that, they gathered the others and went to Dover Gardens for supper. Buster loves Chinese and is glad he can still enjoy it. After supper, they did some shopping before going back home.

The next day, Buster went to the office before Mr. Brock arrived to bring Lena.

"Hi, Lena," said Buster.

"Hi," said Lena.

"I asked him to be here to bring you to your new classroom. You'll be having Mrs. Pierce," said the principal.

"Okay, wonderful," said Lena.

"Bye, Lena, have a great day on your first day," said Mr. Brock.

"Bye, Dad," said Lena.

Then, they went to class. When they got there, Buster introduced her to Mrs. Pierce and entire classmates.

"Welcome to Brookline L. Elementary School," said Mrs. Pierce.

"I offered to show her around later on during free time," said Buster.

"Okay, you can sit next to him," said the teacher.

"Sweet," said Lena.

"Can Danny and I show her around as well? We met her through Buster," said Lenny.

"Sure," said the teacher.

Mrs. Pierce gave Lena the textbooks and the boys offered to help out to get that done faster. After that was done, the class worked on math problems. They were doing fractions with subtraction. Lena already knew what she was doing because she was working on at St. Trenton's School just moving to Dover. Mrs. Pierce was very pleased on that. After that, they did spelling. When the free time came, the boys gave Lena a tour.

"Oh, by the way, we're going to New Hampshire for Winter Vacation. It's $35 per student. I already got permission and paid. The sign-ups are available until Friday," said Buster.

"Nice. I'll ask Mom later on," said Lena.

"My siblings and I are going, too," said Lenny.

"When are we leaving?" asked Lena.

"Saturday, February 15th and return Sunday, February 24th. The bus leaves at 8:30 am," said Danny.

"Okay," said Lena.

"We like doing that every year. We always have a fun time," said Danny.

"I've been to New Hampshire before with my parents," said Lena.

At lunch, Lena came to the table with Buster while Tina announced, "Eww! Is that your girlfriend?"

Buster didn't care and ignored her. However, Haylee heard Tina and said, "I don't think their parents would let them date at their ages. Nine-year-olds are much too young to date."

That made Tina leave them alone.

"I don't let any bullies bother me. I just walk away and ignored them. I don't mind when Haylee stands up for me. She doesn't put up with that. Tina and her sister, Toni, are the only ones, who does that to me," said Buster.

"Wow," said Lena. "It's a good thing to have true friends who would stand up for you when you need them."

"I know," said Buster.

After school, he had hockey practice. Lena gets to watch him practice. She was amazed on how good he was. After that, Justin was there to get them.

"Your mom had an ultrasound, so that's why I'm here for you," said Justin.

"Okay," said Buster.

"Hi, Mr. Hardings," said Lena.

"Hello, Lena, nice to see you again," said Justin.

"Same here," said Lena.

"How do you like the new school?" asked Justin.

"I like it," said Lena. "My parents know I'm here. They want to know if you can bring me home. They don't know this area yet. I live one street before you, Buster. We can walk to school and home together every day now."

"Nice. We have a lot of catching up to do," said Buster.

"Exactly," said Lena.

They kept talking until Justin dropped Lena off at her new house.

"Thanks for the ride," said Lena getting out of the car and closed the door. "Bye, Buster, see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Lena," said Buster waving to her while the car was taking off for home.

At home, T.J. was already home.

"How did it go today at the doctor's?" asked Justin.

"Good," said T.J.

"Lena told me she lives a street before us," said Buster.

"That's great," said his mother.

"We plan to meet one another at the top of her street and walk to school together with the rest of the group," said Buster.

"That's a good idea," said T.J.

"I know," said Buster.

After they had dinner, he did some homework for spelling. He only had to puts the words in ABC Order. He finished it in ten minutes. He had free time until it was time for bed. The next day, Lena was at the top of her street when Buster came with the triplets and his other friends while they continued on to school. At school, Lena gave the teacher the money for the trip since the last day to sign up is in a few days. So far, 100 students are going.

At lunch, Lenny said, "90 kids went to New Hampshire last year."

"Wow. That was a good number of kids," said Lena.

"Most of the students couldn't sign up because they either go away on family trips during Winter Vacation, couldn't afford it, or get punished," said Danny. "My siblings and I love going. We have been doing that since kindergarten. This is the final time for Alex, Jr. since he's all done with grade school this year and would attend Dover Jr. High School. I am sure he would miss that."

"I would miss that, too," said Lena.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later, Buster was doing hockey practice. Lena had a doctor's appointment with her new doctor, Dr. Newton. He didn't mind. His other friends were there to see him practice. He continued doing great at shooting a puck every single time. All of his pals cheered him on.

"Our first game will be Monday at 3:30 pm against Denver Lions. It will be our first away game," announced Coach Franklin. "We'll practice one more time Friday. We can meet here after school. You can change up into your uniforms and once everyone else is ready, we will leave."

Buster couldn't wait for Monday. After that was over, Buster said, "I'll be having so much fun Monday. I think we'd do fine on our first game."

"I bet. We could watch you at your home games," said Haylee.

"Sure. That would be a great idea," said Buster.

At home, he told the others about it at dinner.

"That's great, honey," said T.J.

"I know. We just need to practice for the last time on Friday," said Buster.

"By the way, Lena called and wants you to return her phone call after dinner. She sounded nervous," said Leah.

"Okay. Did she say what it was?" asked Buster.

"No," said Leah.

After dinner was over, he called Lena back, who said, "The doctor found a lump in my arm. She took a blood test and I won't know for another few days. I'm scared about it."

"Oh, I'm sure everything would be fine," said Buster.

"I hope so. I don't want to tell anyone until the results get back," said Lena.

"I don't blame you," said Buster. "Oh, I learned we're having our first game on Monday. In fact, it's an away game against Denver Lions. My friends want to watch me at my home games at the rink. Maybe you can do that, too, if you want to."

"Sure," said Lena.

They talked for ten minutes before they hung up. Buster already did his homework during practice. The next day, Buster could feel his blood sugar is high because he was getting a slight headache, so he left the classroom to check it and it was high at 150 mg/dl. He had some orange juice and his blood sugar went back to normal after that. His teacher gets concerned about him and always let him leave the room to handle his diabetes. His friends are also wonderful when something goes seriously wrong.

"Are you going to be okay now?" asked Mrs. Pierce after he came back in the classroom.

"I'll be fine, thank goodness," replied Buster going back to his seat.

At lunch, he said, "Four more days before the first game for hockey."

"I bet you'd win," said Haylee.

"I bet he won't," said Tina.

"Oh, yeah, how much?" asked Haylee when she came up with that idea.

"$20 per game," said Tina.

Haylee and Buster just stared at each other and nodded.

"Deal. And, each time you win, you and Toni are going to stop picking on my best friend. I'm sick and tired of you both doing so," added Haylee.

"You tell her, Haylee," said Lenny.

That was when Tina left.

"Good one, Haylee," said Alex, Jr. "That should work."

"Either way, I know how to deal with bullies," said Buster. "They don't bug me."

"That's true," agreed Manny.

After school, Buster had skating lessons and still did great. No one knew how he could do the lessons without messing up. He would encourage them to keep on practicing.

"Practice makes perfect," said Buster.

"How long have you been skating?" asked Heather.

"Since I was five years old," replied Buster.

"No wonder you've been really good," said Heather.

"Always remember that you're very good, too. Nobody's perfect. Just keep on practicing and never give up. That's my advice to the other skaters," said Buster.

"True," said Heather.

"Listen up, everyone. Our first event will be March 10th after school at 3:00 pm at this rink," said Mr. Lopes.

Buster got thrilled to hear that. At home, he did some homework before dinner was ready to be served. Later, he went to his mom and said, "I had news: we're having our first event March 10th at 3:00 pm at the rink."

"That's great, Buster," said T.J. with a grin.

They decided to go out to celebrate. They went to Friendly's.

"I can't wait to tell my other friends tomorrow," said Buster. "They might want to go that event."

"I'm sure they would," said Justin.

The next day, Buster told his other friends and they were happy for him.

"I can't wait to see you in the event," said Haylee.

"Me, either," said Manny.

"I'm all excited about it," said Buster.

"I believe it," said Lenny.

That night, Lena told Buster she would be tardy at school Monday.

"The doctor called earlier saying she wanted me to see her," said Lena. "I'm scared on what she would say to me."

"I'll pray for you tonight," said Buster.

"Thanks," said Lena.

Two days later, it was the first hockey game, but Buster finds it easier to focus on school work first before anything.

"Where's Lena?" asked Danny.

"She's going to be late today. She's got a check-up," said Buster. "Mrs. Pierce already knows about it."

Lena came an hour later. Buster noticed she looked terrified, so he went to her during free time and said, "Is everything okay? I noticed you were upset about something."

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Do you mind calling me when you get home from your game so we can talk then?" asked Lena.

"Well… alright," said Buster, who was puzzled.

He sensed she didn't want him to feel upset before the hockey game. After school, all of the players went to the rink, changed into their uniforms, and went on the bus as it took to Denver to play against the Lions. Their home game is Denver Arena Rink. Buster got chosen to be the goalie on Mondays. At the game, Buster did a lot of saves and the lightening won their first game 5 to 0. He felt great.

When he got home, he went to the phone to call Lena, who said, "Dr. Newtons told me I have cancer. Luckily, she told me she caught it early and I'm in Stage 1, so I have a good chance to live. That's why I wanted to wait to tell you because I rather want you to focus on the game."

"I had a feeling. My team won on the first game: 5 to 0. I kept blocking the other team's puck and felt very good," said Buster.

"That's great," said Lena. "There's one thing: I don't want to tell anyone yet. I'm scared of what our other friends would think. I rather tell you for now."

Buster felt uncomfortable on that, but he understood.

"Are you able to go away with us?" asked Buster.

"Yes," said Lena. "I don't want the illness to stop me from enjoying my life."

After they talked, the news nearly bothered since his own Great-Grandpa Mike died from cancer recently. Then, he realized he was glad that cancer was caught early enough. He had no idea why Lena only wanted him to know about her illness. He had an idea to make her feel better for Valentine's Day. The next day, Buster told the group about the yesterday's game.

"That's a good start," said Haylee.

"I know," said Buster.

"How come Lena's acting strange?" asked Lenny. "She's sitting all by herself. All she wanted is you."

"Odd. She was fine with us last week," said Buster trying to keep the secret. "Excuse me."

Buster went over to her who wanted to be alone with him, so he agreed to do and he went back for his lunch and added, "She wanted to spend more time with, so I told her I'd sit with her."

"That's fine," said Haylee.

Buster returned to Lena.

"I'm scared about this," said Lena.

"You could still sit with us. You can pretend to act normal," said Buster.

"I suppose. Our pals think I'm acting weird," said Lena.

"They care about you," said Buster. "They might be concerned about you. Wouldn't you be like that if they were in her shoes?"

Lena sighed and knew Buster was correct, but she said, "I'm not ready to mention it to anyone right now. I'm nervous to do so."

"Don't worry. They'd support you. Why can't you wait until later on to tell them? I'd help you," said Buster.

"Buster, I'm counting on you to keep that secret," said Lena.

That was when he got up to go back to the others. He didn't want to keep it in. What he was worried the most is about how would they feel if they found out at the last minute. They'd be furious. Buster didn't even speak to Lean for the rest of the day. She was confused, so after school and caught to him to ask him about it.

"Haven't you thought about how our friends would feel if you didn't tell them at all or wait until you're fading away? They'd think you don't want their support. When I first learned I had diabetes, I told them right away and they have been great to me in case something goes wrong. Even Mrs. Pierce's wonderful and gets worried if I suspect my blood sugar is either high or low. If that was me not telling anyone about it, I'd feel bad thinking I didn't want them to help out. Think of this way: How would you feel if any of them didn't tell about any medical condition? You would be furious at them for keeping any news from you," explained Buster.

"I guess you're right. The truth is that I had a reason I didn't want to bring it up. My mom told me if I want to do or not," said Lena.

"Our friends, including you, were helpful while I was depressed after Grandpa Mike died. When you told me the news, it bugged me, but then, I came to realize that I was glad cancer was caught early," said Buster.

At the rink, he concentrated on his lessons to keep the news out of his mind. He wanted to keep on practicing for next month. His goal is to take 1st place. He won't care if he gets 2nd or 3rd place since any of that is better than nothing. He remembered he hasn't told his mother since he was told not to. Later, at home, he was doing his homework trying not to feel blue.

"Almost time to go out for dinner, everybody!" T.J. announced from downstairs.

He was glad he can take a break from homework. He came down with his jacket on. Once everyone had their coats on, they left to go out for dinner. At Friendly's, T.J. sensed something was bothering with Buster because he wasn't eating much. When they got home an hour later, he went up to his room to be alone.

"What's going on with Buster?" asked Justin.

"I'm not sure. I'll go see him," said T.J.

T.J. went up and knocked on Buster's door and came while he was doing his homework as she said, "Is everything okay? I noticed you hardly ate anything."

"Well, not really," said Buster while he told him about Lena.

"Wow," said T.J.

"She didn't want to mention that at school so I can focus on hockey. I understood why. I couldn't tell you because I was told not to. In fact, she only wanted me to know, not the others. The only issue what would they think if I didn't say anything or wait until the final moment. They could get hurt thinking she doesn't want them to help her," explained her son.

"You're right to be worried about it," said T.J.

"I told her they would support her like they did to me when I told them about my diabetes. I didn't keep it to myself. I added Mrs. Pierce has been great, too, when I had to handle my blood sugar in a flash," continued Buster.

"That's true," agreed his mother.

"I have an idea for Valentine's Day: I could buy a card to wish her a Happy Valentine's Day and maybe a Get Well card. I could have our friends to sign it without her knowing it. That would show her how much they care about her," said Buster.

"That's a nice idea," commented T.J. "We can do that tomorrow when you're done with the hockey practice."

"Sure," said Buster.

He feels better after he talked to his mother. After that, he finished his homework. He went to bed at 9:00pm because he was getting tired.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, it was snowing again. The schools were closed because the heater broke. It was the right thing to do so the kids won't catch cold.

"Not again," groaned Lee. "We had that issue last time."

"The power might not return until the ice melts," said T.J.

Then, Buster came up with a better idea. He went up to his room to make two cards from construction paper. For Valentine's Day, he drew a red heart and cut it. He wrote 'Happy Valentine's Day' on the front and inside, he wrote about how care he cares about Lena. He drew a picture of her and herself. After that, he made a Get Well Soon card on a yellow paper. He made Lena being ill on the front. Inside, he wrote hoping she would get better soon. He printed his name. He even had the triplets sign it after the card was finished.

"You did a nice job. I think she'd like it," said T.J.

"I'll have other friends sign it. I'll give both cards to Lena on Friday," said Buster.

Later, hockey was on and T.J. brought him there. She came back for him two hours later. The power at their house didn't come out until everyone went to bed.

The next day, Buster came down after he got dressed for school, which reopened, and noticed Samantha was there.

"Morning, Buster," said Samantha. "Your mother's water just broke two hours ago. She's at the hospital and due to have the twins any moment now."

"Wow!" exclaimed Buster who was excited.

"Your parents didn't call yet. They might call this afternoon when you return from school. I'll let you when they do. You and the triplets can be next door later on until we hear from them," said Samantha.

"Okay," said Buster.

When he left, he had the Hollowware kids sign the card before they met Lena at the top of her street. He just put the card in his backpack. At school, the teacher announced there would be a party tomorrow for Valentine's Day. Later, Buster went to Mrs. Pierce while she wasn't in the classroom and told her the plan while she signed the card.

"It's from our friends," said Buster.

"You're a good friend to show Lena about how much you care," said the teacher.

At lunch, Haylee, Tammy, Amy, Kayla, and Kayleigh signed the card.

"Good. It's all set to go now. I made her a card for Valentine's Day as well," said Buster. "It was my idea to cheer her up this way."

"That's a cute idea," said Haylee.

"I like that, too," said Tammy.

"Was he going to kiss her?" asked Toni.

Buster turned over and said, "No. And, what part of Lena and I are friends don't you get? How old you think we are? We're only nine. I don't think our parents would want us to start dating until we're old enough to do so."

"Right on, Buster," said Haylee.

That made Toni leave them be.

"That was good on how you handle that Toni," said Amy.

"I know," said Buster.

He already had it in his backpack before Lena showed up and they talked normally so she won't find out about the surprise. At school, he learned the skating lessons would be postponed because the pipes got busted last night right after hockey practice. Workers are replacing the pipes and it may take all day, which was why lessons were postponed.

"Three more days until New Hampshire already," said Lena.

"I know. I can't wait for that," said Buster.

After school, when Buster and the triplets got home with their neighbors, Justin had just called and announced, "The twins just arrived. They are both boys."

"Congratulations!" exclaimed Alex, Sr. "What are their names?"

"T.J. picked Mike to keep her grandfather alive and I picked Jake, who was my uncle," replied Justin. "The good news is that although they were born premature, they have no health problems."

"Buster's going to be so excited," said Alex, Sr.

"Are the triplets with you as well?" asked Justin.

"Yes. I'll bring them over there now," said Alex, Sr.

After that, he told the kids the exciting news.

"Awesome!" cheered Buster.

"Cool," said Leah.

"May we go see them?" asked Lee.

"I'm about to do so now," said Alex, Sr.

"Sweet," said Leo.

That was when they left for the hospital and spotted Justin & T.J. holding the twins.

"I like the names you picked especially Mike to keep Grandpa Mike in our memories," said Buster.

"That's why I choose that name," said T.J. who was holding Mike.

"Jake was my uncle from my mom's side. That was her brother. He died in his mid-40s before I met your mother. He suffered a heart attack," said Justin holding Jake.

"I like those names, too," said Leah.

"Can we take turns holding them?" asked Lee.

"Sure you can," said T.J. "You each can hold one."

Buster was the first one to hold Mike while Leah was holding Jake.

"They're also identical twins according to the nurse," said T.J.

"My brothers are identical as well," said Leah.

"That's true. I remember I had a hard time telling them apart when I first met them," said Buster.

"So do I," said Lee.

"Mike's smiling at me and holding my finger," said Buster.

"That's cute," said T.J.

Then, Buster and Leah switched the boys so she can hold Mike and Buster could hold Jake.

"They both look like you when you were born," said T.J.

"They sure do," agreed Justin.

Jake had fallen asleep in Buster's arm when Leo said, "Can I hold Jake now?"

"He just fell asleep in my arms. If I move him, he could wake up," said Buster.

"Buster's right, so you should wait for a bit," said Justin.

"But you can hold Mike while you wait," said Leah.

"That's true that I can do that," said Leo.

They stayed for a bit longer until it was time to leave. When they got home, he couldn't wait to phone Lena and Haylee to tell them the news. He called Haylee first and told her the big news.

"That's cool. Congratulations, big brother," said Haylee.

"Thanks. They were born a week early, but they're both doing fine. Their names are Mike and Jake," said Buster. "Mama picked Mike to keep Grandpa Mike alive and Dad told me Jake was named after his late uncle who passed on in his 40's of a heart attack before my parents met."

"I like those names," said Haylee.

"Me, too," said Buster. "We just came home about 20 minutes ago."

"Did you tell the triplets about the changes yet?" asked Haylee.

"No. I rather wait at this time. When Dad told me about buying the bigger house, I didn't want to mention the plan in front of them to avoid problems," said Buster.

"That's true," said Haylee.

After that, Lena called him about 30 minutes later and invited him for dinner tomorrow night.

"Okay. I have hockey practice. The rink reopened this afternoon, but the lessons were postponed since the pipes broke and the rink didn't have power. They still decided to give skaters a break. By the time it was open, it was too late to have the lessons since I'm there from 3:00 to 4:00pm," said Buster.

"Okay. We eat dinner between 6:00 and 6:30 pm anyway," said Lena.

"Perfect," said Buster. "Oh, I have news: the twins arrived this afternoon."

"Cool," said Lena.

"I have twin brothers. Their names are Mike and Jake," said Buster.

"Wow," said Lena.

"I know," said Buster.

They talked for a bit longer until he said, "Uh, can I speak to your mother for one minute if she's not busy?"

"Sure," said Lena.

He spoke to Mrs. Brock, who told Lena to get ready for dinner so, for a while in private and was surprised that Lena lied.

"I'm glad you're telling me this. I never told her that it was up to her if she wanted to bring her illness up or not. We can discuss this tomorrow while you're here," said Mrs. Brock.

"Okay. Don't tell Lena I told you. Just say either my mama or Dad will probably bring me over after practice," said Buster.

"I agree," said Mrs. Brock.

"And, I made a plan to show Lena how much her friends would support her," said Buster as he told her his idea.

"Good idea. It's not fair to keep her illness from them either," said Mrs. Brock.

After they talked, he went to let his father know.

"I think I'll go pack now instead of tomorrow night since I have a busy day especially the hockey practice," said Buster.

"That's a good idea," said Justin.

"After I finished talking to Lena, I already told her mom what I'm doing and liked the idea. She agreed it is not fair to keep the cancer news from our friends. She never told Lena it was up to her or not. We're going to talk about this while I'm there Friday," said Buster. "Mrs. Brock was glad that I told her about it."

"I agree. You did the right thing," said his father.

"Mama would agree with me on that, too," said Buster.

"I ordered pizza. It will be here any moment. I already added salad and garlic bread for you," said Justin.

"Okay," said Buster. "Do I have time to pack before the food gets here?"

"Yes," replied Justin.

That was when he went to go packing his suitcase and he was all set after that. He finished packing when pizza arrived. Tomorrow would be the final hockey practice before Winter Vacation. Most players, like Buster, have plans. They have another game after they return from vacation. It would give them time to warm up.

"I can't believe New Hampshire is almost here already," said Leah.

"I know. I already packed my suitcase," said Buster.

"Gees," said Leo.

"Only because Lena called me and invited to go to her house tomorrow night for dinner. On top of that, I have hockey practice. How would I have time to pack after I came home?" asked Buster.

"Oh, I get it now," said Lee.

"Yeah, I'm giving her the Valentine's Day card tomorrow during the party and the get well card at her house," said Buster.

"Good idea," said his father.

"I know," said Buster.

After dinner, he did homework. He was glad he already packed his suitcase earlier before supper to be all done. He made some more handmade Valentine's Day cards for the rest of his classmates for the party tomorrow. He was done before it was bedtime. He couldn't wait to see Lena's face when he gives her the card that he already made for her.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Buster put both cards in his backpack since he was going to give her the get well card later on tonight. He thinks Lena would like the cards. He has a good feeling on what he's doing to show how much her friends care about her. At school, party was going to be held after lunch. He didn't mind waiting for a bit. They were working on school work.

At lunch, it was a ham and cheese day, but Buster was able to get it without cheese since he's done that before. The lunch workers are very good about it.

"I can't wait until to go on the trip tomorrow," said Haylee.

"Same here. I packed my luggage last night because I have a busy day: 1) hockey practice and 2) I'll be at Lena's for dinner," said Buster.

"I don't blame you," said Lenny.

"I'll be packing mine before you come over," said Lena.

"Good idea," commented Buster. "I have hockey until 5:00 pm. Dad's picking me up and bring me to your house. My mama won't be home from the hospital until tomorrow after I leave."

"Okay," said Lena. "Like I said before, we eat between 6:00 and 6:30 pm."

"Good," said Buster.

"Mom said she'd bring you home," said Lena.

"Great. I'll let my dad know when he gets me from the hockey practice," said Buster.

After lunch, an announcement came on saying all of the students who are going to New Hampshire will need to arrive at Brookline L. Elementary School by 8:15 am since the bus leaves at 8:30 am. 10 more students signed up just after Lena did, so the total is 110.

"That's a higher number than last year," said Lenny.

"Wow," said Buster.

"I know," said Haylee. "Most of the time, we get more than 90 often. I believe 90 was the lowest, wasn't it, Danny?"

"Yes, you got that right," said Danny.

"That's amazing," said Lena.

After lunch has ended, it was party time. Buster got up to pass the cards around. He saved Lena's card for last. The others were passing out the cards. Then, Buster gave Lena her card.

"This is a cute card," said Lena. "Did you make this yourself?"

"I did. I made the card while the schools were closed and the power was out," said Buster.

"Thanks, Buster. You're so sweet," said Lena. "I got something for you, too."

She got him a shirt with hockey on the front and had it personalized with his last name on the back.

"Oh, this is a cool shirt," said Buster.

"It was easy to get that designed online. My mother helped me on that," said Lena.

"I like that idea," said Buster.

"Who wants cookies? I made them shaped like a heart with strawberry frosting," said Anne.

"I'll have one, Anne. Thanks," said Lena taking one.

"I got one sugar-free cookie for you, Buster," said Anne giving him one.

"Thanks," said Buster.

She remembered what he can and can't have during any class parties.

"My mother helped me making them yesterday. I told her about your diabetes. She said her great-grandfather had it. My dad's mom had it, too. She knew about it. In fact, my dad just found out he's diabetic not long ago. Every single has the same type as you," said Anne.

After school, Buster had hockey practice. Pete wasn't there: he was sick, so Coach Franklin asked Buster to cover for today, so that's what he did. He didn't mind taking over. He did very good without any errors.

While the kids were on their break, Coach Franklin announced, "The next game is February 27th, so the practice will be when you get back from Winter Vacation. This is will be our first home game."

Buster couldn't wait for that. None of the kids who were going to New Hampshire had homework since it would be Winter Vacation. The teachers decided to give the students a break from having homework to have fun. The ones weren't going had book reports. After the practice had ended, Justin was in the parking lot when Buster came out and got in the car.

"Lena said her mom will bring me home," said Buster.

"Okay," said Justin. "Your mother is home now with Mike and Jake. She was tired, so she asked me to get you."

"That's alright, I understand," said Buster.

When Buster got to Lena's, Mrs. Brock was cooking dinner and she said, "Hi, Buster. Lena will be down shortly. She just started packing her suitcase about 30 minutes ago."

"Okay," said Buster.

"Dinner's almost ready," said Mrs. Brock.

"No problem. I got the get well soon card with me. I'll give it to her after supper," said Buster.

"That's a good idea," said Mrs. Brock.

"Do you mind I go up to Lena or is she busy?" asked Buster.

"You may go see her," replied Mrs. Brock.

"I just want to make sure," said Buster.

"That's fine," said Mrs. Brock.

Buster went off to Lena who was shutting her suitcase.

"Hi," said Buster.

"Hi, Buster," said Lena. "I just finished packing."

"This house is a bit bigger than the other one that was a two-bedroom house," said Buster.

"I know. This has three bedrooms including a guest room. I use my room to have sleepovers anyway," said Lena. "My new room is much bigger."

"I remembered how small your room was," said Buster.

"Kids! It's time for dinner!" Mrs. Brock announced from the kitchen.

"Okay, Mom," said Lena.

They went down for dinner.

"We're going to have fun in New Hampshire," said Lena.

"I know. One more day already. Time flies," said Buster. "Plus, when we get back, my next game will be February 27th and there's one practice the day after we get back to school. It would be the first home game."

"That's good," said Mr. Brock.

"Yeah. It will be Hector's turn to be the goalie anyway," said Buster.

"I bet you'd be wonderful on the ice with the other players," said Lena. "I can't wait to see the game."

"I'm going to mention that to my other friends tomorrow while we wait for the bus," said Buster.

"We would cheer you on," said Lena.

"I know you would," smiled Buster.

"How did you like the shirt Lena got you?" asked Mr. Brock.

"I loved it. It was a very cool shirt," answered Buster.

"I'm glad you liked it," said Mrs. Brock.

"Me, too," said Buster.

After dinner, they had ice cream for a dessert.

"Are you allowed to have ice cream?" asked Mrs. Brock.

"I only can have sugar-free vanilla," replied Buster.

"Okay, we got one for you as matter of fact," said Mr. Brock as he got up to put a scoop in a cup and brought it out for Buster.

"Oh, great, thanks," said Buster.

"Not a problem," said Mr. Brock.

"Lena, after we have the dessert, we need to have a little meeting," said Mrs. Brock.

"Um, what for?" asked Lena.

"It's something important," said her mother.

After they had ice cream, they were in the living room.

"Why did you lie that your mom told it was up to you to bring your illness or not?" asked Buster. "Lying is a bad thing to do."

Lena tried to deny it, but Buster added, "Your mother told me. She didn't lie to me. Would you like if I lied to you? True friends don't that."

"Buster has a good point," said Mrs. Brock.

"I got something else for you," said Buster giving her the card.

When Lena saw it, she said, "You told them?"

"Don't you see? Your mom said it's not fair to keep our friends about your sickness. This is to show you how much we all care about you," said Buster.

"That's right," said Mrs. Brock.

"Why did you choose not to tell your other friends?" asked Mr. Brock.

"Well… I was worried about what would they think," said Lena.

"But they'd be mad if they knew at the final moment. They'd think you don't want their help at all," said Buster. "You know lying will always get you in trouble. I know your mom wouldn't tell you to decide to tell them or not."

"I agree. I think when you get back from the trip, you're going to be grounded for two weeks," said Mr. Brock.

"That would teach you not to lie anymore," said Mrs. Brock. "You can only attend Buster's game. That is all you can do."

Leah sighed and knew Buster was right. That was when she finally apologized, but she still would be punished.

"Do you forgive me?" asked Lena.

"Only if you don't lie again," warned Buster. "You could lose a friend's trust from lying."

"Okay. I promise I'll never do that again," said Lena.

"You should explain this to the others and apologize to them, too," said Buster.

"I will," said Lena.

After they had a long meeting, Buster felt much better. He was surprised Lena didn't mad at him. She didn't realize he did the smart thing by telling their friends with a card. She also didn't notice her friends wanted to support her all this time. The kids hung out for a bit longer. They were in Lena's room. They kept talking about how excited they are about the trip. Then, they decided to watch a movie, Bad News, Bears. They went to the living room to watch it.

They were watching a movie when Mrs. Brock came by and said, "After the movie ends, I'll have to bring Buster home so he can get to bed early for tomorrow."

"Okay, Mom," said Lena.


	7. Chapter 7

After they finished watching the movie, Mrs. Brock was ready to leave with Buster so she can drop him off at home. She wanted Lena to get ready for bed, so she had to stay behind.

"I had fun time. I feel better after we had a meeting," said Buster.

"You did the brave thing by telling me last night," said Mrs. Brock as she took off to bring Buster home. "I didn't want her to stop you from coming over, that's why I waited for you to come over to have the meeting."

"That was fair enough," said Buster.

"I know," said Mrs. Brock.

"At least punishing her would make her think and would make her remember not to lie next time," said Buster.

"I agree with you," said Mrs. Brock.

"I was glad she didn't get mad at me," said Buster. "She probably didn't notice that all of my friends want to support her."

"You could be right on that," said Mrs. Brock.

"I'm glad I did something right," said Buster.

"So am I," said Mrs. Brock. "I'm proud of you."

When Buster got home, he thanked her and went inside. He went to his mom, who was in the living room.

"Hi, Mama," said Buster as he hugged her.

"Hi, peanut," said T.J. "How did you made out tonight?"

"Good. I found out something last night: I spoke to Mrs. Brock for a while and she said she didn't tell Lena if it was up to her to tell anyone or not about her illness. We just had a little meeting tonight after we had dinner," said Buster as he told her about it. "Her parents are going to punish Lena for two weeks for lying to me. They decided to do that after we get back from our class trip. Although she said her sorry to me, that didn't excuse her from being grounded."

"That would make her think," said T.J.

"I agree," said Buster. "When I told Dad about my plan, he liked the idea and he knew I did the right thing. Mrs. Brock was glad that I told her about it."

"So am I," said T.J.

"Surprisingly, Lena liked the card I made her. I gave her the Valentine's Day card while my class had a party. She liked that, too," said Buster.

Then, he showed her what Lena ordered for him.

"That's a nice looking shirt," said his mother.

"I know. I liked it. She told me her mom helped her with it," said Buster. "I already packed my suitcase last night so I didn't have to do that when I came home from Lena's, especially since I had hockey practice."

"That was a good idea," commented T.J.

"Plus, my first home game when will be when I get back from New Hampshire, which would be February 27th, so we'll have one practice when we get back to school from Winter Vacation," said Buster.

"That's good," said T.J.

"I can't wait for that," said Buster. "I would be on the ice with the other players that day since it would be Hector's turn. I don't mind on that. I'm going to tell that to my other friends tomorrow while we wait for the bus."

They talked for a while until he got up to get ready for bed. He plans to go to bed at 9:30 pm so that he can get at around 7:00 am to give him enough time to get ready to leave for the trip. When 9:30 pm came around, none of the triplets wanted to go sleep yet. They were too excited about tomorrow.

"We should get to sleep though so we can get up early," said Buster, who was with them.

"We just couldn't wait for tomorrow to come," said Leah.

They chatted for a bit until Buster went to his room for bed. He slept happily. In the middle of the night, Buster was getting a headache. When he checked his blood sugar, it was high at 120 mg/dl. He had apple juice and felt better after that. He was able to sleep for the rest of the night.


End file.
